Discussione:Lista dei livelli di combattimento
Correzioni * Se Raditz avesse veramente 1.500, non sarebbe mai stato ferito gravemente da Gohan arrabbiato che ha 1.307; quindi Raditz ha di meno, non vi piace il 1.200 che è ufficiale? * Broly non può assolutissimamente essere più forte di Goku Super Saiyan 3, ma state scherzando? * Cooler non ha quel livello, persino Goku normale gli teneva testa... * Non si sa 1 Kili a quanto corrisponde negli scouter, non inventate numeri a caso non ufficiali... * "goku super sayan 3 viene detto che è 4 volte più forte del secondo livello", da chi viene detto, da mia nonna? Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:50, dic 17, 2013 (UTC) Ho corretto tutti gli errori. Non aggiungete più livelli non ufficiali e non coerenti Bardak97 (discussioni) 15:22, dic 18, 2013 (UTC) caro amico ti posto i documenti vedo che sei un bimbo minchia , prima di parlare informati. non dovete ragionare per video , si però non sarebbe mai stato ferito ecc. legi cosa dice il fondatore non , commento fatti da te. io parlo con i numeri, ti faccio vedere ti posto il link. di quello che dico. * Allora, "amico", non offendere per così poco, infrangi il regolamento... * I documenti sono fake, non esistono dati reali per quanto riguarda i kili... * Non credere a tutto quello che trovi su Internet, ho tolto il tuo "lavoro" perchè erano dati non ufficiali e non coerenti... NON SONO UFFICIALI, puoi linkarmi quello che vuoi, non conta nulla quello che dice il fondatore, chiunque può fondare una wiki, ma dati ufficiali NON ne hai... * Se vuoi, discutiamo civilmente, ma senza offese, e in una pagina di discussione, non in una pagina di un articolo, ok? * Firmati, così so che sei tu. Bardak97 (discussioni) 15:29, dic 18, 2013 (UTC) ecco ma state scherzando che broly è più forte del terzo livello? amico mio lo credevo anche io quando avevo la tua età. ma leggendfo cosa diceil fondatore e i dati viene fuori la verità. 1 kili equivale a http://www.kazenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=15533&start=760 il fondatore inteso come toryama le pagine della daizenshu dove viene scpiegato che un super sayan 2 è il doppio del primo livello il terzo è 4 volte più forte del secondo e broly è più forte di bu viene detto. questo serva a togliere la muffa perchè anche io ero così senza sapere. c17 viene battutto da ftreezer al 100% ad esempio. cosa che io prima di vedere cosa dice l'autore credevo come tutti il contrario , sono 15 anni che è la mia passione un pò di esperienza ce l'ho, intesa non ha giudicare se però un pugno, se però quello ha perso più facilmente ecc non così ma con i dati. fai come vuoi vivi nella tua ignoranza se non sai nemmeno la differenza delle trasformazioni . vivi nella tua ignoranza. ma il problema che contagi tutti quelli che leggono , e non dai la possibilità di sapere. ;) Che bello, stiamo discutendo civilmente! Allora, il potere di Broly è immenso, e aumenta sempre di più. Nel primo film in cui appare, è più forte di un Super Saiyan di Primo Livello, ma alla fine viene battuto da Goku con l'energia dei compagni (Genkidama). Nel secondo film la sua potenza è cresciuta, è più forte persino di un Super Saiyan di Secondo Livello, infatti nemmeno Gohan Super Saiyan 2 riusciva a sconfiggerlo; ma gli attacchi combinati di Goku, Gohan e Goten lo hanno sconfitto, sicuramente hai visto i films. Ma non è più forte di un Super Saiyan di Terzo Livello, è troppo esagerato. Magari se la sua potenza aumentava ancora poteva essere, ma non è stato così. Il fondatore è un semplice essere umano, e può dire quello che vuole, perchè su Internet ci sono tante informazioni false senza fonti affidabili. Anch'io posso essere fondatore. Il Kanzenshuu è un semplice forum inglese, ma è senza fonti. Non si sa quant'è un Kili. E poi Goku aveva 150.000.000 nella Saga di Freezer, ma nella Saga di Majin Bu ne ha sicuramente di più, ci arrivi? Le informazioni dei Daizenshuu non sono sempre corrette, infatti sono a volte in contraddizione con altri Daizenshuu o con le interviste di Toriyama o con il manga stesso. Come ti ho detto prima, Broly non ha quella forza. Anch'io ho molta esperienza, e non dire che vivo nella mia ignoranza, se vuoi dimostrarmi una tua ipotesi, fallo civilmente senza offendere. C-17 è più forte di Freeezer, allora: Goku Super Saiyan è più forte di Freezer, e Vegeta Super Saiyan è quasi come Goku, ma Vegeta viene sconfitto da C-17. Poi Gohan Super Saiyan 2 quando viene ferito al braccio, dice nel manga che la sua potenza è dimezzata, ma rimane sempre più forte di quando era un Super Saiyan Full Power, questo significa che il Secondo Livello è più forte del doppio del Primo Livello, questa prova non la puoi confutare. Spero leggi il mio lungo commento, aspetto una tua risposta! Bardak97 (discussioni) 15:42, dic 18, 2013 (UTC) ahahaa secondo te io non credevo che goku nella saga di bu non aveva più di 150.000.000. certo che sì. leggendo ho scoperto il contrario. broly asfalta gohan. è la stessa differenza che c'è tra riff e napa. poi deve perdere. ma tu ragioni solo sui filmati, devi dire quello che dice l'autore, non puoi avere più ragione di lui. non puoi. non riesco a mettere i link come faccio? così leggi e ti chiarisci le idee la posso confutare quella prova dimmi come fare i link e ti faccio leggere ;9 Vegeta non è minimamente come goku, non combatte goku, infatti si mette paura della metà della forza, hai capito che i cayborg regnano perchè non combatte goku ;) anche nel futuro, trunks se ti piacciono i filmati viene annichilito con un dito. da goku. non combatte altrimenti avrebbe vinti. goku è molto più forte di vegeta. io lo so quanto è un kili ti faccio leggereun link, così vedi veramente come stanno le cose hai visto se ti piacciono i filmati che broly prende un pugno in faccia senza nemmeno renersi conto se la preso , o ha preso in faccia un moscerino? penso che lo hai visto, poi gohan fugge solo sperando nella lava e sviene cioè. non c'è storia...... vado di fretta ci sentiamo stasera e rispondo, se riesco a mettere i link che non me li fa mettere... scusa gli errori ortografici ma vado di fretta,cerco di rispondere stasera o domani .ciao Allora, partiamo con calma... * Per i link, se sei connesso da Computer, usa copia e incolla su link sopra la pagina :) * Non posso avere più ragione di Toriyama, ma il manga l'ha fatto lui, e ci dobbiamo basare sui fatti. Poi conta che Akira è da 17 anni circa che ha finito Dragon Ball, e nelle interviste che ha fatto dopo, non si ricordava tutto, quindi nei Daizenshuu ci possono essere degli errori, infatti ci sono cose che vanno in contraddizione con altre. Pensa che prima dell'uscita di Battle of Gods, in un'intervista non sapeva neanche distinguere il Secondo dal Terzo Livello xD * È vero che Broly massacra brutalmente Gohan, ma poi viene sconfitto da Gohan Super Saiyan 2, Goku Super Saiyan 2 e Goten Super Saiyan Full Power. Ma con un Super Saiyan 3 non c'è paragone. Broly nel film è più debole di Goku Super Saiyan 3. * Allora, Gohan Super Saiyan 1 è più debole di Cell Forma Perfetta. Gohan Super Saiyan 2 viene ferito, e dice che la sua potenza è dimezzata, cioè ridotta a metà, ci sei? Però Gohan ferito riesce a battere Cell Forma Super Perfetta, che è addirittura più forte di Cell Forma Perfetta. Se il Super Saiyan 2 è solo il doppio del Super Saiyan 1, questo sarebbe impossibile. Come me lo spieghi? * Sui Kili non ci sono notizie. I numeri in Kili si calcolano diversamente rispetto i numeri analizzati dagli Scouter dei Saiyan. Quindi è sbagliato dire che 1 Kili corrisponde a un numero di Energia rilevata da Scouter, perchè non si possono confrontare! Puoi darmi tutti i link che vuoi, ma contengono informazioni false. Chiunque che ha un account su Google può creare un sito e scrivere quello che gli pare a lui, che poi confondono i lettori. * Ok che Vegeta è più debole di Goku, ma i Cyborg massacravano Vegeta. È vero che Goku era ammalato, ma sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere C-19 o C-20, non C-17 e C-18 o C-16. Freezer è più forte di C-19 e C-20, ma non di C-17. Altrimenti secondo te Vegeta Super Saiyan sarebbe stato battuto da Freezer? Bardak97 (discussioni) 16:00, dic 18, 2013 (UTC) Allora è verissimo che ci sono delle incongruenze, questo è fuori dal dubbio. io quando ho detto che freezer è più forte di c17 e compagnia l'ho detto per esclusione, per anche io ero convinto come te del contrario.pensavo che goku allenato ecc sono molto più forti, non sono scemo e nemmeno tu lo sei, perchè pensavamo la stessa cosa alla stessa età.anzi forse eri più esperto tu. le guide di cui parlo sono uscite col manga per spiegare cosa succede. c'è una pagine che ti linkerò che mostra babidi che legge la forza di goku e dice, che ha 300 kili sotto c'è scritto che un kili vale 50.000, conm la figura di nail, dicendo che non arrivava nemmeno a uno. broly deve perdere e basta, ecco perchè non guardare come perde perchè non avrebbe perso nemmeno il primo film, dopo che li ha massacrati tutti da vivi ;) se tu dici che goha è due volte più forte allora mi dici come fa a ferirsi con il ki blast di cell? non doveva farsi nulla ci sono delle incongruenze in quello scontro. ma ci vengono in aiuto le guide uscite con i manga, se dicono che il super sayan 2 è il doppio del primo: è così stop niente seghe mentali. il terzo è 4 volte più forte del secondo è così stop. ci sono per esempio i livelli usciti che dicono broly 1.400.000.000 gogeta 2.500.000.000 cooler 470.000.000 se non li vuoi prendere ufficiali ci sono i rapporti tra i tre, che sono scritti dalla stessa mano, e broly è più del doppio di gogeta quindi più di janemba che viene afaltato) ;) che sono perfetamente integrabili con 150.000.000 super sayan (moltiplicato dai kili) 300.000.000 super sayan 2 1.200.000.000 super sayan 3 adesso provo a mettere i link se non ci riesco ancora ti guido nella pagina ma te li voglio far vedere ;) oltre a questo in un commento recente al manga toryama ha detto che broly è il più forte non fuso della saga z. quindi strano o no lo ha detto lui non io. power levels broly cooler e gogeta http://www.animevice.com/dragon-ball/10-1/brolys-power-level-confirmed/97-332720/ guarda a metà pagina le trasformazioni sono circa a metà pagina sfoltisci in basso;) trasformazioni moltiplicatori http://www.comicvine.com/forums/battles-7/superman-winds-deathbattle-742028/?page=3 quanto valgono i kili http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:1Kili50000BP(VJump).jpg buona cultura e nuova capacità di vedere le cose ;) per quanto riguarda sì vegeta sarebbe battuto da freezer secondo la moltplica dei kili se ci rifletti infatti c'è troppa differenza dopo tra goku e vegeta nel cell game, più del doppio , vedi tu, prima era anche maggiore probabilmente. nella saga di bu infatti vegeta ha recuperato è uguale al primo livello di goku ma non ha il secondo livello ;) deve avere il secondo livello per arrivare a goku, non ce l'ha, è una caxxata quello che dice, non avrebbe battuto darbula, è più o meno come gohan super sayan 2 allo stadio del primo livello, con il secondo è come goku ;) facile. Ma … che Livelli sono ? Tolti subito. Secondo voi Gogeta Super Saiyan Full Power (che secondo voi ha 2.500.000.000 ) > Broly ( secondo voi 1.400.000.000 > Goku Super Saiyan 3 ( secondo voi 1.200.000.000 > Cooler ( che secondo voi ha 470.000.000 > Goku Super Saiyan 2 ( che secondo voi ha 300.000.000 ) > Goku Super Saiyan Full Power ( Cell Game ) > C - 17 > C - 18 > Goku Super Saiyan Full Power ( Saga Bu , che secondo voi ha 150.000.000 ) ? Non parlare a cazzo. leggi e basta. lo vedi quanto sei ....di bassa lega. Parlare sensa leggere. non sono inventati sono letti quei livelli pirla. Prima di tutto di chiedo di darti una calmata e discutere civilmente . Comunque rispondimi se secondo te è la scaletta vera quella che ho scritto . Ho scritto tutto queloo che di ufficiale si sa. tu non sai niente quindi è inutile che parli ;) Parla colui che dice che Cooler > Goku Super Saiyan ( Film di Cooler ) > Goku Super Saiyan 2 Full Power ( Bu Saga ) Se secondo te questo é logico . NELLE DAIZENSU VIENE DETTO CHE RADISH HA 1500 CHE CAZZO CAMBI? SEI RIDICOLO. NELLE CASSETTE GIAPOPONESI VIENE DETTO CHE VEGETA HA 250.000. TU NON SAI NIENTE NON PARLARE.... TI HO DETTO ACCETTA CHI SA MOLTO PIù DI TE. Quello è un orrero di coller ,quello si. ho messo tutto ufficialmente ora PERCHé MA PERCHè TOGLI ANCHE LA PARTE DELLA SUPER EXCITING GUIDE. QUEI DATI DI VEGETA E RE COLD, SONO DATI DA V-JUMP. QUINDI NON SONO UFFICIALI. PERCHè DANNO CELL HA 4 MILIARDI. E SUPER BU HA PIù DI GOKU SSJ3. NON è VERO GOKU SSJ3 è PIù FORTE DI GOHAN SUPREMO .... PERCHè NON HAI LASCIATO I DATI DELLA SUPER EXCITING GUIDE?????? PERCHè....... Già che hai detto super sayan 2 full power di goku,capisco che sei un bimbominkia: non esiste nessun super sayan 2 full power. 1) Si chiama Danzenshuu . 2) Spiegami, se Radish ha 1.500 , come fa Piccolo ad ucciderlo e Gohan a ferirlo . DIMMELO ! 3) Se Vegeta avesse 250.000 , come avrebbe fatto a tenere testa a Freezer ( 530.000 ) ? 4) Dimmi dov ' è scritto che non esiste il Super Saiyan 2 Full Power . 5) Mistich Gohan è più forte di Goku Super Saiyan 3 . Goku , come detto da lui stesso , non poteva battere Super Bu , ma Gohan ha massacrato il Majin . 1) conta il tipo di tecnica,allora mi dirai che crilin è più forte di nappa perchè lo stava per uccidere con il kienzan...ahahah bimbominkia 2) tiene testa a freezer vegeta perchè freezer non era al massimo,lui stesso dice non ho bisogno ma se proprio insisti. 3) allora secondo te: goku visto che dice di essere uguale a vegeta e di non poter competere con majin bu grasso,dice il vero?? ahahaha.già infatti dopo si trasforma in super sayan 3 e lo massacra. già goku dice di non poter competere con il super majin bu,ma solo perchè non vuole traformarsi nel terzo livello. 4) non esiste nessun super sayan 2 full power, bambino. esiste solo il super sayan 2. viene spiegato nelle guide. tu le guide non le hai mai viste .il tuo parere vale meno di zero. bimbominkia SI CHIAMA DAIZENSHUU BIMBOMINKIA Nelle guide viene chiaramente detto. Goku ssj3 è più forte di gohan supremo. lo si vede bene nel movie di hildegarn. 1) Lo Kienzan non ha limiti di forza , invece il Makankosappo ce l ' ha . E non ha senso che Radish venga ucciso se il Livello del Makankosappo è inferiore al suo . Sì , la tua é una spiegazione molto logica e con molto senso . Come no . Eppoi dici a me bimbominkia . 2) Allora non c ' era neanche bisogno di trasformarsi , Freezer poteva elimare Vegeta . Invece si trasforma . 3) Vegeta conosce già il Terzo Livello , non c ' è più bisogno di tenerglielo nascosto . Un tempo anch ' io la pensavo come te , ma dopo ho dovuto ricredermi . 4) Perchè dovrei tenere in considerazione le guide ? Ognuno può fare delle proprie guide , ma sono tutti Livelli falsi . In alcune c ' è scritto che Gotenks Super Saiyan Full Power > Fat Bu . E perché non dovrebbe esistere il Super Saiyan 2 Full Power ? Esiste del Super Saiyan 1 , non c ' e motivo per cui non esista del Super Saiyan 2 . E ti ripeto : IO ME NE SBATTO ALTAMENTE DELLE GUIDE ! Poi se secondo te il Film di Hildergan è canonico … non so neanche perchè sto ragionando con te . Per te Goku Super Saiyan ( Film Cooler ) > Cooler > Goku Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Bu Saga Qui sei tu il bimbominkia . le guide ufficiale sono solo 2.non esiste nessun full power. hildegarn è canonico,come battaglia degli dei. io me ne frego di quello che dici tu,perchè io leggo tu parli solo. le tue parole non valgono niente di niente io metto documenti. tu sei un bimbominkia allucinate. per esempio vegeta ssj2 nel film di bills è più forte di goku ssj3. ma tu anche questo non lo sai..... Io non so perchè sto ragionando con te. Uno che parla senza sapere. un bambino da bannare subito. Lo zienzan(si chiama Kienzan ) bambino. Lo dici tu che il kienzan non ha limiti! io non lo leggo da nessuna parte. io leggo le guide ufficiali ti ripeto. il tuo ragionamento guardando solo i video non vale un cazzo. Non hai il diritto di scrivere niente di niente. nemmeno di parlare, puoi solo informarti qui. Basta , mi sono stufato di ragionare con un bimbominkia che non sa un cazzo e che crede di essere chissàchi. Continua a vivere nella tua ignoranza. Ricordati che non ti fervi fidare di ogni cosa che trovi sul Web , come Radish che ha 1.500. Ancora.. radish non ha 1.500 nel web.Io ho le guide daizenshu a casa. comprate su e bay dal giappone!!(utente yukimi) scritte da toryama. io leggo solo cose ufficiali, puittosto che discutere potresti farmi domande per sapere!! xd hai il coraggio di dire a me!!! Vivi nella tua ignoranza?? tu sei pazzo. Uno che non sa nemmeno come si scrive kienzan, che dice danzenshuu. ma dai... cerca di capire e informarti..... non sai nemmeno cosa è la super exciting guide e parli...... Non resisto a non rispondere . Allora , Mr. Popo nelle guide ha 1.030 , invece Kami ha 220 . Questo è in contraddizione col Manga , dove Popo afferma : << Il mio potere non è nulla in confronto a quello di Dio ! >> . Ti sembra coerente , quindi , Mr. Popo > Kami ? No ! Quindi le guide hanno sbagliato , stesso errore dei Livelli di Cooler ( Cooler Quinta Forma > Goku Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Bu Saga ) , Broly ( Broly Super Saiyan Leggendario > Goku Super Saiyan 3 ) , Goku Super Saiyan 3 ( Goku Super Super Saiyan 3 < Broly ) , Gogeta ( un misero 2.500.000 ), poi Goku Super Saiyan Full Power dove il Livello diminuisce a quello che aveva su Nameck … se ti sembra ragionevole . amico mio, certo che quei dati non vanno presi sono incoerenti: DIFATTI: tutti quei dati da te messi,non vengono da guide ufficiali ma da fascicoli v-jump: i cui dati non devono essere presi seriamente. i livelli di cooler , broly e gogeta invece sono usciti con il gioco budakai 3;)quindi popo non è di certo maggiore di dio :) come si vede nel manga.Difatti io metto solo cose ufficiali: leggiti la pagina di broly qui della wiki,lì ci sono argomenti tirati fuori dalle daizinshuu,io non le ggo niente da internet,leggo dai libri daizenshuu e super exciting guide che ho a casa. ;) Allora, ascolta: nelle Guide, Radish ha 1.500, a quanto pare ufficiale. Ma 1.500 è un Livello incoerente, questo perché: * Radish viene ferito da Gohan arrabbiato (1.307); * Radish viene quasi ucciso dal Makankosappo, che ha 1.480. Quindi, spiegami come fa Radish a venir ucciso da Piccolo, se davvero avesse 1.500, che, se la matematica non è un' opinione, è superiore a 1.480. Anche se alcuni dati sono Ufficiali, sono incoerenti, come il già citato Mr. Popo > Goku > Kami. radish ha 1.500 stop. viene ucciso in quel frangente perchè è indebolito dagli attacchi precedenti,lo dice vegeta anche dopo la sua morte,è gohan che ha fatto un danno a radish.nella super exciting guide viene detto che un personaggio può danneggiare un altro fino ad un certo livello anche se è più debole di lui fino ad un certo punto ovviamente. siccome gohan con 1.307 è più debole di 1.500 ma di una percentuale bassa esempio i colpi che dà gohan ssj2 nel movie 10 a broly trasformato in super saiyan della leggenda non fanno nessun danno,non c'è bisogno di pararsi, perchè la differenza è abissale. esempio i colpi che da nail a freezer non producono nessun danno perchè la differenza è abissale. >radish ha 1.500 stop Non è che se un dato sia Ufficiale debba per forza essere giusto. >. viene ucciso in quel frangente perchè è indebolito dagli attacchi precedenti,lo dice vegeta anche dopo la sua morte,è gohan che ha fatto un danno a radish A me sembra che Vegeta prendesse in giro Radish per essere stato ucciso da degli esseri inferiori, anche se non ne sono certo. Ora che lo dici in quel modo, il fatto che Radish avesse 1.500 ha più senso, anche se mi pare strano che con una differenza di 193, si possa ferire in tal modo un avversario superiore. >nella super exciting guide viene detto che un personaggio può danneggiare un altro fino ad un certo livello anche se è più debole di lui fino ad un certo punto ovviamente. siccome gohan con 1.307 è più debole di 1.500 ma di una percentuale bassa Cosa falsa, visto che: Gohan Arrabbiato (2.800) ferisce Nappa (4.000, che, anche se Ufficiale, è un livello SUPER MEGA IPER ARCI ERRATO), Piccolo (3.500) e Crilin (1.770), con una combo, riescono a ferire Nappa, Crilin (1.770) riesce a ferire Dodoria (22.000), Vegeta (30.000) riesce a ferire leggermente Recoome (sui 40.000), Crilin (13.000) riesce a colpire Recoome, Crilin (livello sconosciuto) riesce quasi a colpire Freezer Seconda Forma ( sui 1.200.000 ) con i suoi Kienzan, Crilin (?) e Gohan (?) riescono a danneggiare Freezer Forma Originale 50 % , Naiccolo colpisce con un calcio Freezer Forma Originale 50 %... >esempio i colpi che dà gohan ssj2 nel movie 10 a broly trasformato in super saiyan della leggenda non fanno nessun danno,non c'è bisogno di pararsi, perchè la differenza è abissale. esempio i colpi che da nail a freezer non producono nessun danno perchè la differenza è abissale. Niente da dire. >radish non poteva stare fermo a prendere i colpi perchè veniva danneggiato! tutto chiaro? L' unico che l' ha danneggiato è stato Gohan, o, al massimo, Goku con la Kamehameha. Sì anche crilin danneggia napa o dodoria essendo molto più debole,ma si tratta di un dannaggiamento lieve,un fastidio.radish da come si legge subisce un danno abbastanza grave. che gli fa diminuire il livello di combattimento.quindi in quel frangente non avrebbe 1.500 ma meno. quando paragonano radish ad un saibaim il paragone è assolutamente giusto in quanto yamcha=1.480 perde o pareggia contro uno di loro. ;) con l'esplosione, quindi un saibaim avrebbe potuto battere radish(o ferirlo gravemente in quanto più resistente del terrestre) ;) >Sì anche crilin danneggia napa o dodoria essendo molto più debole,ma si tratta di un dannaggiamento lieve,un fastidio. Dodoria stringe i denti dopo il calcio di Crilin , e Nappa viene ustionato (o qualcosa di simile). >quando paragonano radish ad un saibaim il paragone è assolutamente giusto in quanto yamcha=1.480 perde o pareggia contro uno di loro. ;) con l'esplosione, quindi un saibaim avrebbe potuto battere radish(o ferirlo gravemente in quanto più resistente del terrestre) ;) In verità , Yamcha sconfigge un Saibaiman , ma quest ' ultimo si rialza e , con l ' Autodistruzione , uccide l ' Umano . In più , nel Daizenshuu 7 , c ' è scritto che un Saibaiman abbia 1.200 , non 1.500 . Vabbè , mi hai convinto , Radish ha 1.500 �� . Piccola domanda : nel Daizenshuu , c ' è davvero scritto che i soldati di ricognizione di Freezer che hanno attaccato Crilin e Gohan , distruggendo la loro astronave , avessero meno di 1.500 ? Caro goku .sì certo. i servi di freezer semplici(quelli che hanno attaccato crilin e gohan) non hanno più di 400 .....sono più deboli du quasliasi saiyan infimo(sono peggio di radish molti). si il saibaim ha 1200 io ho detto che il paragone c'è perchè anche se hanno 1200 possono eliminare uno che ha 1500 ecco perchè vengono paragonati ;) per quello. Un altra cosa:il 3000 kiri di goku non è trattenuto. solo che non combatte sul serio essendo yakon molto più debole di lui. è 3.000 kiri ;) Non mi ricordavo più di questa discussione . Vabbè , continuiamo . Uno che ha 1.200 elimina una che ha 1.500 e c ' è per quello il paragone ? No , non capisco . I 300 punti di differenza potrebbero essere fatali . Infatti , nella prima serie , Tenshinhan viene sconfitto facilmente da un figlio del Grande Mago Piccolo facilmente , e tra i due c ' erano meno di 300 punti di differenza . Veramente Goku si trattiene . Infatti , il Saiyan non espande la sua Aura , si trasforma in Super Saiyan Full Power e basta . Goku si tratteneva ... In questa discussione, se non vi firmate, non si capisce chi caspio parla! In alto c'è "Firma", premetelo alla fine della vostra frase... Io sono Bardak97. Mi rivolgo a Super Goku 55, ma perchè perdi tempo in questa wiki? Bisognerebbe rifarla da zero. I collaboratori aggiungono qualsiasi cosa leggono su Internet non capendo che sono cazzate... I film non sono canonici, GT non è canonico, V-Jump e la Super Extcting Guide (come si scrive?) sono ufficiali ma non canonici, tutte le altre guide non sono canoniche. Il manga è canonico, le SBS di Toriyama sono canoniche, le altre sue interviste sono ufficiali ma non sono tutte canoniche... Ora, ditemi a che punto siete della vostra discussione che cerco di dare una mano... Bardak97 (discussioni) 08:57, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Kiri 3000 Goku non si trattiene , il messaggio è quello, da super saiyan ha 3000 kiri. punto. non cè molto da interpretare tensing viene abbattuto da un servo di piccolo, la differenza è proporzionale.radish prende un colpo da 930 e non si fa niente,prende un colpo da 1307 e sente un pò il colpo,perde energia,quindi alla fine uore c'è poco da inventare. i saibaim possono eliminare uno che ha 1500 perchè si fanno saltare in aria e lo fanno secco ecco come possono eliminare uno più forte esattamente come con yamcha per quando riguarda bardack:il manga è fatto nel 1989,toryama con le interviste e guide,v jump(è tutto ufficiale) perchè lui ha spiegato la sua opera cosa significa) quindi vale più del manga perchè ognuno può imtepretare quello che vuole. invece basta leggere le guide , in questo modo non si commneta più niente si legge e basta. firma MICK Il manga è ufficiale in quanto disegnato da Toriyama. V-Jump e altre guide non sono scritte da lui, ma da fans normali. Lui le ha solamente approvate, ma dato che erano passati anni dalla pubblicazione, lui approvò e basta senza leggere bene. Niente vale più del manga, neanche Toriyama stesso. Anche se l'autore decidesse di dire una cosa adesso, non può cambiare il manga. È vero che uno interpretra a modo suo ma si può discutere e mettere d'accordo. Accettare per vero qualsiasi cavolata delle guide è sbagliato. Io potrei scrivere in un pezzo di carta igienica che Yamcha è forte come Goku Super Saiyan 3, e poi lo faccio autografare da Toriyama, sarebbe ufficiale, ma non canonico con il manga :D Bardak97 (discussioni) 18:20, lug 30, 2014 (UTC) EVOLUZIONE DAL 1989 le guide di v jump(sai cosa è v jump???) è la rivista dove escono ogni manga esistente in giappone, la toei animation ha i diritti di dragon ball, se dicidono di mettere al di sopra do ogni cosa una teoria quella teoria passa. il manga è superato da tanti anni oramai,non si deve nemmeno più leggere,perchè sonop cambiate molte cose hai capito quello che voglio dire???. c'è un concetto radicalmente diverzo di dragon ball ora super saiyan =super saiyan è inutile dire se è allenato o meno è sempre un super saiyan=cyborg,in dragon ball gt difatti trunks e vegeta ce le prendono da c-17.quindi è assolutamente inutile leggere il manga del 1989.perchè le cose sono cambiate,contano le ultime novità. toryama è solo un disegnatore oramai eccecc fusione la somma dei guerrieri vegeth la moltiplicazione broly è potere senza fondo=può fare ogni cosa,difatti nel film resiste a tutto,immagina goku ssj3 nel magma incandescente?? sarebbe diventato carbone in 3 secondi. 1 kiri= 50.000 questa è una sezione di v jump,non capisco perchè non la devi mettere in condizione, le daizenshuu la hanno fatto passare per goku su namek in quanto super saiyan,quindi è probabile che su namek goku abbia 15 milioni non 150 ma li abbia dopo.se ci pensi passare da 90.000 a 3 milioni solo con lo zenkai un aumento di 30 volte è indiscriminato ;) quindi da super saiyan 3 ha 1,2 miliardi 24.000 kiri la guida spiega molto bene broly 1,4 miliardi e gogeta 2,5 miliardi quindi è inutile che si commenta ?? giusta ;) basta leggere xd